Game of Emotions
by InMyMaster'sCloset
Summary: "Of how strong love is, it depends will someone survive the fall, or will it remain on the ground, as defeated warrior, left behind to bleed to death, or for vultures to eat remnants of the heart, that once was whole." *ONESHOT* M rated...Warning: khm... Lemon khm... I didn't know how to write better summary... xD


**Disclaimer: I do not own Annie and Armin...**

I would make them couple right away if they were mine xD So, Here it goes, another AruAni story,because I wanted to write one happy end for Annie... She really deserves one...  
Oh, Rated M for a slight of Lemon... It's a warning so, if you don't like it, just skip those parts... I don't know how it ended up though, I'm not actually good with writing it down... Anyway, enough of me ranting here, Enjoy guys...

* * *

-Game of Emotions

It is cold, and wind blows white snowflakes round, and round through the night. They shine even brighter than stars, but only for a moment. Because they don't last much. As soon as they touch a warm object, they disappear, leaving one small, wet mark.

There are many of those snowflakes, and flying gently through the air, they make small snowstorm. Flickering through the space, further away, over streets, high above the street lamps, their magic seems to pass on to the people underneath them, and those people feel welcomed. They feel needed.

Only one man walks through these streets alone. He seems lost. Like he's not even realizing where he is, his feet are just dragging him over the road. His coat is unbuttoned, and his scarf feel down into the snow, somewhere far behind, lost under gentle, white cover.

His hands are white; skin is pale, and starts to get cyanotic, as if there is not a single drop of blood in those veins. Is it because of the cold, or maybe because he griped his fists so harshly, we don't know.

His lips turned purple, and gray color is forming on its endings. Soft, thin skin of his mouth seems to be chapped, like lips of a hermit who hadn't had a single drop of water in days.

And yet, it is like he doesn't notice a thing. His blue eyes, beautiful ones, that held a color of the sea, those eyes are blurry and teary. Small, fragile teardrops slowly are leaking from the corner of his eyes, down his face, and their trail is lost somewhere in the rough fabric of his coat.

A lot must have happened, some very heavy burden must have fallen on this man's shoulders; because, a lot it takes, to make a grown up man cry.

His blond hair was hidden under the cap, but he took it of and clumsily pushed it down the pocket of his worn coat, which, there is a possibility, is not even his.

This is a man who is in pain. That pain is killing him inside, waking up his animalistic instincts, and then repressing them, round and round, to the point where it only drives him mad.

_A Lust…_

Something forms in his throat, and he feels like he will choke. He swallows hard, and roughly, angrily even, wipes his nose with a sleeve.

_Where Lust is satisfied, Desire is born…_

His coat is already unbuttoned, but he still feels warmth, it is suffocating, almost unbearable. He feels like he wants to take off that heavy fabric and find relief. That stupid coat that still held same scent… a scent of vanilla cream. He feels like only right thing to do is to take it off. Instead, he buries his nose into its collar, and inhales.

_Out of Desire, you are able to meet with Possessiveness, and it only leads further towards Jealousy._

He then buries his face into palms; his eyes are wide open, as he is staring between his fingers at the ground, in comprehension and fear of what is he slowly becoming. He presses his eyelids shut, and runs hand through his hair nervously.

_When things are already set to this point, and Suspicion overdrives, then there is nothing more that is left, but Anger, when you're finally faced with Betrayal._

He starts running.

Running through the snow is not a bit easy, it makes you trip, and slows you down. He knows it, but he still runs the fastest he can. He is sure that, in these late hours, he could never find something that could bring him there in no time.

So he runs.

Cold air fills his lungs, and he thinks for a moment that this is one of easiest ways to catch a cold, and pneumonia also.

He chuckles bitterly at his silly thoughts, but he knows that he must think of something stupid, because, if he doesn't…

The pictures. They return very fast to his mind, as if it is carved somewhere in his thoughts! He hates it, and hates his brain for memorizing stuff so quickly.

Turning behind the corner, he slipped over frozen sidewalk. Slight pain greets him as he connects with wall of one dilapidated building. He stands up, feeling miserable. Something is burning his nostrils, a sour, stale stench, and he realizes that he probably trampled into pee.

Already irritated enough, he growls at no one in particular and curses loudly.

A voice from on of the windows tells him to shut the hell up, and so he does. He feels miserably again.

Everything about this place is mournfully, and always makes him depressed.

Entering the building, he refuses to look at one particular window. He doesn't want to know, before he comes there. Noticing that elevator does not work, again, he takes the stairs. One… three… five… ten… He runs over them in hurry, feeling a pressure that rises in his stomach again.

There is no light, and only thing that helps him to see is moonlight, and street lights, that are illuminating poorly the insides of the building.

He misses one of the stairs, and almost falls down again, grabbing a handrail in process.

He is almost there; he knows it, because he usually trips on the same the place, there where one of the stairs is cracked.

Calming himself down, he reaches the floor he intended to, and stops in front of the doors. He leans to in and tries to listen carefully. Nothing is heard. He places his ear on heavy wood and listens in… Not a sound.

Instead, a sound is produced behind him, and one old woman peeks out. Her strict glare meets his, and she frowns.

"Another one…" she grumbles, shaking away with one loud 'Tsk' and slams the doors shut.

He wishes to go there, brakes down those doors and yell at her to mind her own damn business. He is shaking harshly as he sustains himself.

He wants to yell at her to open up her eyes, to stop judging and prying, and asks herself instead. Maybe then, that old lady would understand. Maybe then, she would be able to know that she is in wrong, that this is all unjustly.

Instead, he turns towards the doors behind him again, and collides with them, making a dull sound.

He hears a sound of latch unlocking, and almost falls down when doors are opened. He didn't expect this. His cerulean eyes meet familiar baby blue glance, and he is stunned.

"Armin…" she whispers his name, and surprise is only evident in her voice.

"I-I… can I…" he points towards the room inside her small apartment, and she moves away, letting him in. Always so serious. Always so cold.

But only he knows about the fire that burns inside her soul.

"What happened to you?" she asks, and maybe, just maybe, she is worried about him. He can't recognize solicitude in her tone.

"N-nothing…" damn… why he stutters again? He thought he stopped with it. But it always returns when he tries to hide things from her.

"Liar…" she states, not actually accusing him. It is obvious enough.

Annie brings herself closer to him and places palms on his cheeks.

"Damn it, Armin… You're freezing!" A reaction… he produced a reaction from her. Her eyes widened a bit in panic, and she bit her lower lip, looking around as she tried to figure out what to do.

There is not much of thing she can do… Heating is turned off long time ago, and only certain class of people can afford themselves to feel warmth even when night comes. The ones with a bit more money than it seems they have.

Which means a family with both of parents, or retired people that can afford themselves to put a bit more money aside, for the sake of their old, brittle bones.

And not people like Annie.

She pulls down a blanket from her bed and stands up on her toes as she covers his shoulders and wraps a blanket around his body. Her hand brushes his lightly in process, a touch which lasts only couple of seconds, before her arms drop down to her body.

"I'm sorry… Annie…" he fixes his glance on the floor.

"What?" she stares at him with confused look.

"For making you worry… You don't have to worry about me…" he looks up at her with a genuine smile, and for a moment, her cheeks are colored with pink.

"I-I am not worried for you, fool… It's just, really cold here…" she looks away, turning her backs on him.

A light touch on her palm makes her to take a sharp breath and face him again.

"You are an awful liar too, Annie." He smiles at her, and her heart starts racing. She closes her eyes, feeling a thump in her chest. She likes it. It makes her feel alive. He is making these feelings in her, as always.

"Well… I never managed to fool you, did I?" she asks, with sincere smile.

"You are always able to see right through me. It is almost scary."

"Ehh? Y-you… are scared of me, Annie?" he asks with concern in his voice.

"You know I would never do a thing to hurt you…-" his words are cut when she draws herself closer to him, wrapping her arms around his body, and placing her head on his chest.

"Aren't you going to respond, Armin?" she asks, her voice being muffled as she speaks in his shirt. And he does what is only natural; embracing her small, fragile body, he buries his nose in her hair, and feels it again, a scent of vanilla.

At that moment, only wish he has is for that embrace to last forever. For her to be in his arms, and his only. To belong to him only!

"Annie…" he whispers softly, loving the sound of her name when it slips from his tongue.

"Hmmpf?" is only answer he gets.

"Be mine… Only mine…" she breaks away from his arms, and just stares at him blankly.

"Don't go there, Armin…" she takes a step back.

"Why? You never want to let me talk this through, but..-"

"Stop…" she turns away, and with few steps crosses the room, and Armin knows that she is already to far away. Even though she is only couple of feet far, she built her walls again, and escaped.

"Please Annie… just listen to me!" he stands right behind her, placing his hands on her rigid shoulders.

"There is nothing we need to discuss." She responds coldly.

"There is!" he replies, almost yelling. She does nothing. Just keeps staring through the window, at the street far down.

She escaped, indeed. She again locked herself up in her tower.

But, why won't she listen? Why can't she understand… how he feels? How much it hurts, just a thought of another man… touching her.

His eyes, laid on her uncovered body.

His hands, upon her hands.

His lips, caressing her skin.

His kisses, on her forbidden lips.

He hates it all. Just the thought of it makes him burn in anger and helplessness.

"It hurts, Annie. It burns my scars, over and over again. " His voice is hoarse. She finally faces him again.

"You knew that it…-"Her words are interrupted with a harsh grip on her forearm.

"It still does not ease the pain! The hatred…"

"You're free to leave me, I won't stop you…" she greets her teeth, avoiding his glance. Annie regretted the words as soon as they left her lips.

"Don't deceive me, Annie… Honestly, I've tried, believe me. So many times I've tried, but it felt like I was under water, slowly suffocating." His words feel like a million of small daggers, slowly stabbing her body.

"You… Don't do this to yourself, Armin. I'm certainly not someone worth of it."

"Hush…"

"Why me, Armin? There are so many better girls out there… There must be one who deserves you."

"Yes, indeed…." He nods. A hurt expression shows on her face.

"Then go, leave!" she tries to break her hands from his strong grip, but he does not let her.

"But, the matter of fact is, Annie… I don't want anyone else…"

He leans towards her, placing his lips on her forehead, going slowly over her templates, avoiding her lips on purpose.

"A-Armin…" she calls, and he knows what she wants.

"I can't stand it, Annie…" he whispers, as he draws his palm over her arm, to her shoulder, placing it finally on her waist.

"Is it the same?" He grippes her waist and pulls her to him harshly. A surprised yelp escapes her lips.

"When he touches you… is it same?" his fingers crawled under her hooded sweatshirt. Drawing a line playfully with his fingertips, from hem of her jeans, to the valley in between her small, firm breast, he makes her tremble.

"N-No!" she replies, slightly annoyed, trying hard for her voice not to crack. "Of course not."

"Yes? And what about his kiss?" Armin entwines his fingers in her hair, causing her hairpin to come off.

Annie responds, taking his face in her palms, she lets out a small moan, when her tongue meets his.

"Definitely… not same…" she mutters in between the kisses.

Armin's lips twirl into one satisfied smile, as he tries not to break the kiss. He pulls her up and wraps her legs around his waist.

He pushes her onto wall, and his fists collide with cold concrete.

"D-damn it, Annie…"

"Armin, don't you dare to stop now…" she orders as she stares at him with piercing glance.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to…" he admits, burying his nose in her neck, his lips brushing her skin, every part of it. To erase even smallest unwanted trace.

"G-good…." She concludes, throwing her head back, when his kisses continued.

_A moment of weakness is a moment of defeat. What brings that weakness, are feelings. Same feelings, going in circle. When Betrayal is shown, someone is bound to get hurt. When someone is hurt, the Need is what comes up to surface. Need brings back Lust. Lust awakens Passion. And it goes round, and round and round. Leading to the complete defeat._

Annie's hands gripped sheets underneath her. She screamed his name, again and again, calling him to come, and make this fire disappear.

"A-Armin! Please…"

"Not yet, Annie…" he muffled her next moan with his lips.

"Aahhh… When?!" she sounded really frustrated.

He loved how she knew become so obedient, while managing to keep her bossy attitude at the same time.

Armin didn't really understood women. But he knew how to read Annie. He learned to read every expression that shows on her face. Every motion of body. Every reaction she makes as a respond for every thing that he does to her.

And he wanted to please her. Make her fully satisfied too. Also, the fact that he was the only one able to do it did actually make him feel a bit proud about himself.

He fastened his pace, feeling her hot body trembling underneath him. His own muscles were strained to the point of bursting.

"Ar…hhhnn… min! Faster!" Annie pleaded, and all that was left to him is to obey.

_If passion can be a measure of love, then there is no saving for the ones in love. Where heart takes over, mind is only a burden. It is dangerous and tempting at same time. For those who give away to love, they are allowed to experience the highest heights. Before they fall down so quickly, that they don't even notice when they crash with the ground._

"Annie…" she looked up at him with dreamy eyes. His fingers were still entwined in her hair, and he was playing with it.

"I meant every word I said. This time, I'm not letting you go."

"Armin… I'm tired, I can't..-"

"I'm tired too, Annie. And sick of it."

"Look..." she sighed.

"You know I have to… for the sake of..-"

"No! You don't… I'll protect you, I swear. And not only me, there's Eren too, Mikasa, Sasha, Connie… Everyone!"

"Arimn…" she chuckled. You're really sweet, being naïve like that."she kissed his chest and laid her head on it. Annie loved that thing about him. His sincerity and honest words that he replies, sometimes without even thinking them through. It makes easier for her to realize, anew, how kind and heroic he actually is.

"But I highly doubt they will do it, for the sake of likes of me." The problem was, he found a wrong person to fight for.

"They will…" he took her hand in his and gripped it, before he planted light kiss on it.

"When I tell them to do so, they will!"

"Ehh?" she looked up and him, surprised with a confident smile that was on his lips.

"I never asked for anything… but, this time it is different. I'm willing to give my life away, if it's necessary, Annie… because, without you... All this does not make sense at all. I don't feel like living it." He stated simply, looking somewhere at the ceiling.

If he looked at her at that time, he would have noticed how her cheeks turned bright red.

"I don't deserve you, Armin…"

"I don't care what you think, Annie…. For me, you're perfect."

_Of how strong love is, it depends will someone survive the fall, or will it remain on the ground, as defeated warrior, left behind to bleed to death, or for vultures to eat remnants of the heart, that once was whole._

* * *

Sooo... how was it? Did you like it? Or you hated it? *jumps in curiosity* Let me know... Your opinions are always very welcomed!


End file.
